Damnés par l'amour
by little rosebud
Summary: Rosiel fait un cauchemar et Katan le réconforte. Mais il se trouve que le cauchemar de Rosiel l'affecte plus que ses précédents. Histoire courte, romance. RosielKatan.


Disclamer: Les personnages de Angel Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je dois malheureusement les rendre après...

Note de l'auteur: Bon voici ma deuxième fanfiction en ligne!! Celle-ci concerne mes deux personnages préférés, soit Katan et Rosiel. C'est une petite histoire romantique qui a fleuri dans mon cerveau comme ça... Trève de bavadarges, je vous laisse sur ma fanfiction!! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Damnés par l'amour**

Katan se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son maître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nette impression qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il avait donc enfilé en vitesse ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'est à dire une chemise et une paire de boxers. Il entra dans la chambre de Rosiel et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la noirceur. Il entendit bientôt des gémissements et une voix murmurer son nom. Alarmé, Katan se dirigea vers le lit et distingua bientôt la forme de Rosiel étendu sur les draps. Il laissa ses yeux se promener sur l'ange qui était dit être la créature la plus belle d'entre toutes. Il était vêtu d'une simple robe de nuit en satin qui lui arrêtait aux genoux., laissant aux yeux de Katan la vue de ses longues jambes élancées. Ses longs cheveux tapissaient les draps autour de lui alors qu'il tournait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre dans les affres de son cauchemar. Le chérubin s'assit sur le rebord du lit et secoua doucement les épaules de l'ange endormi.

- Rosiel-sama… Un murmure se fit entendre.

- Rosiel-sama! La voix insistante le tira brutalement de son sommeil alors que deux mains puissantes le secouaient gentiment.

L'ange inorganique se releva brutalement et cacha son visage ruisselant de larmes entre les mains. Son corps entier tremblait au souvenir de son cauchemar toujours présent. L'ange qui l'avait réveillé alluma une bougie afin d'éclairer la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Rosiel leva son regard embué de larmes vers l'autre occupant de la pièce. Il lui prit quelque secondes pour le reconnaître.

- Katan… murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la douleur.

Katan vit alors dans quel état se trouvait son maître. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait et des traces d'ongles se dessinaient sur ses épaules frêles et dénudées. Il avait du se blesser en essayant de s'échapper du cauchemar qui le torturait toujours. Katan était dépassé par les événements, il n'avait jamais vu son maître dans un tel état de frayeur.

Rosiel était incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues et il laissa s'échapper une longue plainte déchirante. Il sentit alors les bras puissants de Katan entourer sa taille fine et son corps brûlant se presser contre le sien. L'ange inorganique se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

Katan lui murmura doucement des paroles réconfortantes, tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux. Le chérubin aimait Rosiel de tout son cœur, et cela lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. Après quelques minutes, Rosiel se déprit de son étreinte et releva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Katan lui caressa la joue amoureusement et repoussa une mèche folle qui était collée dans son front par la sueur. Rosiel agrippa fermement la chemise de Katan et blotti son visage au creux de son épaule.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, Katan. J'ai rêvé que… que tu mourrais…. par mes propres mains! Par ces mains déjà souillées de sang!

Sur ces paroles Rosiel éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Katan posa son menton dans ses cheveux qui sentaient la rose, un parfum si envoûtant. Rosiel murmura alors quelque chose qui ébranla l'autre homme.

- Ne me laisse pas, Katan! Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi, tu es la seule qui ait jamais comptée… je ne saurais vivre sans toi, plus maintenant. Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il osait pour la première fois avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Katan.

Il avait toujours fermé les yeux sur ses sentiments, car il était interdit aux anges d'aimer un autre être que le créateur. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, il ne voulait plus souffrir ainsi. Il se sentait si seul… Il avait besoin de Katan, de sentir son amour.

Katan resta paralysé par la déclaration de son maître. Il ne croyait pas avoir une quelconque importance aux yeux de Rosiel. Il croyait qu'il ne faisait que l'utiliser comme tous les autres. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il réalisait que Rosiel l'aimait. Katan avait toujours adoré l'ange inorganique, il l'avait toujours aimé, tellement fort que cela lui était douloureux de le côtoyer sans pouvoir le toucher, goûter à ses lèvres, explorer chaque recoin de son corps magnifique… Il releva le menton de Rosiel et plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de son amour. Il y lut du désir et un grand besoin d'affection, de son toucher. Katan déposa un simple doigt sur les lèvres de Rosiel, comme s'il voulait faire durer le moment. Puis, il le prit dans une étreinte et, pour la première fois, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Rosiel.

L'ange inorganique ferma les yeux et amplifia le baiser. Ô combien il avait attendu ce moment! Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Katan en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Rosiel goûtait un merveilleux mélange de vanille et de vin. L'ange entoura le cou de Katan de ses bras féminins alors que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient dans un baiser langoureux.

Katan laissa promener une de ses mains le long de la cuisse de son maître et il remonta sa légère robe de nuit jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Rosiel, à ce geste, brisa le baiser et accota son front contre celui du chérubin. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Katan vint essuyer une larme qui faisait son chemin le long d'une joue de porcelaine avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé, Rosiel-sama… j'ai agit sur une impulsion, je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous souiller de cette manière. Je comprendrais si…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Rosiel soudainement sur les siennes. C'était un baiser rapide, chaste, afin de le faire taire. Katan regarda le visage de Rosiel. L'ange inorganique laissait cours à ses larmes, des larmes de joie.

- Non Katan, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je désirais ce baiser, comme je désire sentir ta chaleur contre moi, pour ne plus jamais être seul. Si c'est un péché que de t'aimer, alors pas une seconde je n'hésiterai à brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer pour ton amour.

- Et je vous suivrez sans hésitation, car l'amour que je vous porte n'a pas de limites!

Sur ces paroles, Katan étendit Rosiel sur le lit et enveloppa son corps d'une étreinte passionnelle. Il entendit son maître murmurer alors qu'il ravissait son corps de caresses et de baisers :

- Alors soit! Nous serons les pécheurs les plus heureux du monde!

Il s'abandonna alors entièrement à Katan, lui offrant son corps et son âme pour la première fois. La bougie s'éteignit et la noirceur enveloppa les deux amants. Dans le silence de la nuit, on n'entendait plus que les soupirs de deux hommes qui embarquaient librement dans une descente folle aux enfers. Deux anges damnés, mal-aimés de Dieu.

**Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et je vous invite à me donner vos commentaires dans un petit review!! Pretty please!!!! Ça me ferait très plaisir et ce serait bien apprécié! Merci à l'avance!  



End file.
